volver a empezar
by Dany2587
Summary: Después de la dura batalla, la vida sigue y nuestros protagonistas favoritos se enfrentan a la vida misma. que aventura les aguardara. Peleas, Amor, Tristezas y alegrías...
1. volver a empezar

Esta es mi primer historia y espero de corazón que sea de su agrado, y a medida que vaya avanzando me ayuden a continuar. Con sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos, ya que voy a necesitar mucho de las críticas para poder continuar…

_VOLVER A EMPEZAR_

_Después de la dura pelea con sailor galaxia y volver a ver a todas sus amigas y al amor de su vida, Serena no cabía de la felicidad. Lloro por unos momentos en los brazos de Darién hasta que logro calmarse, pasado el momento del reencuentro todas bajar al suelo y decisieron sus transformaciones y todas abrazaron a Serena felicitándola y dándole palabras de aliento._

_-gracias chicas- les respondía entre sollozos-por un momento…. Creí que no volvería a verlas- mientras las abrasaba una a una_

_-lo hizo muy bien princesa, estamos orgullosa de usted- como siempre una agradecida y educada Hotaru_

_-Serena tonta, no llores, sabíamos que tú nos salvarías- comento conteniendo las lágrimas Rey_

_-tranquila Serena ya todo termino- le decía Darién mientras le acariciaba con sus manos las mejillas, limpiando con sus dedos sus lágrimas - sabía que lo arias-la atrae en un tierno abrazo mientras baja su rostro para rozar brevemente sus labios o la vista de todas y de un Seiya ya convertido en hombre quien siente que se le rompe el corazón por lo visto._

_-Darién…. Mi Darién- repetía mientras lo abrazaba fuerte mente- creí que moriría cuando vi tu semilla junto a las otras-comentaba mientras hundía su cara en su pecho_

_-ya todo termino Serena, no te preocupes todos estamos aquí con tigo y jamás te dejaremos- le decía lita mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención_

_-y si vamos a festejar por nuestro triunfo al Crown- propuso una alegre mina -después de todo lo merecemos….. Serena se lo merece ¿no?- pregunto con su habitual alegría_

_-claro, tengo mucha hambre después de la pelea- respondió recuperando la alegría Serena, por lo cual todos asintieron riendo por su cambio de actitud._

_-qué alegría que ya seas la de siempre cabeza de bombón- comento riendo Haruka_

_Antes de empezar a caminar con todos directo al Crown Serena mira a la princesa Fireball y a los chicos, vuelve su mirada a Darién quien la tenía abrasada y este asiente en silencio, por lo que ella sin soltarlos los invita a ir con ellos._

_-Princesa- la llama -¿vendrá a festejar con nosotros, verdad?-pregunta a la soberana del planeta kinmundu-diga que siiiiii…..-pidió poniendo cara de puchero_

_-claro- respondió mirando a sus estrellas-será la despedida- contesto con una sonrisa. Confirmación que no solo causo tristeza en las chicas quien solo escuchaban en silencio, sino también en los chicos, que al igual que las chicas solo observaban en silencio._

_-claro- respondió serena poco animada, mientras todos en silencio emprendían camino al local de comida._

_Después de pocos minutos caminando todos juntos entre bromas que se hacían las chicas y recuerdos de la pelea, llegaron al Crown eligieron una mesa en la que pudieran sentarse todos juntos, sin dificultad se acomodaron, Serena junto a Darién, a su lado se sentaron Rey, Mina, Lita y Amy, en la punta se acomodaron Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka y Michiru y frente a las chicas la Princesa Fireball con los chicos, quedando la princesa frente Serena y Darién, mientras los chicos quedaron frente a las chicas._

_Mientras llegaba Andréu y saludaba al grupo de amigos entre Yaten, Taiki, Mina y Amy se dedicaban miradas en silencio. Después de que todos pidieron y comieron entre risas y pelas de Serena y Rey. Darién se levanta y camina asía la barra y queda un rato charlando con su amigo casi hermano. Mina, Serena y Haruka deciden jugar un rato en los juegos y ver si alguna de las rubias puede ganarle._

_En la mesa quedan hablando los demás, después de un rato Seiya se levanta y ante las miradas de todos en el local se acerca a Serena con intención de hablar con ella._

_-bombón- la llama después de ver que Asia un berrinche por haber perdido- ¿podríamos hablar un momento?- pregunta amablemente con deseos de pasar aunque sea un momento a solas con ella_

_-¿qué es lo que quieres Kuo?- responde a modo de pregunta Haruka-ni ves que está ocupada compitiendo con migo-contesto molesta, no lo quería cerca de Serena_

_-no es tu asunto Tenhon- contesta de mala gana_

_-Haruka… no seas mala- le reprende dulcemente Serena-claro Seiya dime- lo anima caminando Asia donde está el_

_-pero cabeza de bombón- la llama Haruka con pose de víctima. Y enojada por la cara de burla puesta por Seiya-maldito te borrare la risita- le contesta perdiendo el poco control, mientras caminaba asía el_

_-Haruka- fue el llamado que escucho de su príncipe por el cual quedo a mitad de camino-¿qué te sucede?- pregunta mientras se acerca a ellos y mirando muy serio a Seiya que estaba muy cerca de su novia. Nunca fue celoso pero las miradas que el la daba a su novia no le gustaban_

_-es que esta estrellita parece no aprender la lección- responde mordaz mirando retadoramente al cantante-no deja en paz a cabeza de bombón- con burla al cantante le comenta al moreno de ojos azules_

_-no exageres Haruka-pide la rubia-Seiya solo quería hablar con migo, no sé porque te molestas- pregunta con inocencia._

_Después de los gritos de Haruka todos se acercaron a ellos para ver lo que pasaba y de que hablaban._

_-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Rey mirando detenidamente a los cuatro_

_-que el niño bonito no deja a cabeza de bombón en paz, ni siquiera en frente de su novio- soltó con veneno la rubia de pelo corto._

_-es suficiente Haruka- le llamo la atención su sirena_

_-eso no es así-se defendió el morocho de pelo largo-solo quería agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por nosotros- se excuso_

_-ooo Seiya no es necesario era mi deber- respondió con una sonrisa la rubia de coletas_

_No muy convencidos todos, decidieron seguir con sus cosas por el momento, después de una hora todos se despidieron, prometiendo encontrarse en el templo en la noche para despedir a sus amigos y también hacer una fiesta por la victoria._

_Mientras los tres chicos y su princesa se llegaban al departamento de los primeros. El morocho de ojos azules iba molesto murmurando palabra no entendibles para el resto_

_-ya cálmate- le pidió el joven alta de pelo castaño-tu sabias que tiene novio y que Haruka nunca te quiso cerca de ella- le recordó tranquilamente_

_-solo quería hablar con ella un momento- se quejó como niño caprichoso_

_-faiter- lo llamo su princesa-no está bien lo que sientes por ella-soltó seria-hay cosas que tu ni tus hermanos saben-comento con igual postura-ella tiene un destino que cumplir y su futuro ya está escrito. Y lamento decirte que tú no estás en el –mirándolo con tristeza_

_-solo quería hablar con ella a solas por ultima ves- protesto-no me importa lo que piense o no quiera Tenhon, esta noche hablare con ella-determino con decisión_

_-¿y cómo aras? Si se puede saber-pregunto el platinado-no te olvides que no estarán solos y hasta su novio estará- le recordó._

_-ya veré – respondió mientras se dirigía a su habitación bajo la mirada de sus tres acompañantes._

_CONTINUARA…_

_Espero que a historia les guste y pido disculpas ya que tuve que volver a escribir todo de nuevo ya que mi maquina se dañó y ya no pude retomar, y decidí recomenzar y de otra manera. Bueno espero sus comentarios._


	2. un cambio imposible de creer

-LO QUE HABLAN LOS PERSONAJES-

*LO QUE PIENSAN LOS PERSONAJES*

[MIS ACOTACIONES]

**CAMBIOS IMPOSIBLES DE CREER**

Ya reunidas en el templo se encontraban las cinco amigas reunidas terminando de organizar todo para cuando llegaran los demás, mientras hablaban de todo lo pasado y como seguirían sus vidas desde ahora que el caos fue derrotado y rogando porque esta vez la paz y tranquilidad dure por siempre. Sin saber que muchos cambios legarían a sus vidas desde esa noche, mientras tres de ellas hablaban planeaban y reían a gusto dos de ellas seguían con sus trabajos sumidas en sus pensamientos, si bien estaban contentas de haber revivido una vez más y que su princesa su amiga allá vencido el mal y les allá dado una nueva oportunidad de tener vidas normales, sus corazones estaban divididos en la alegría de la victoria y la tristeza de haberse enamorado de personas que no podían tener, que no podían corresponderles de la manera que anhelaban.

**-Chicas…. chicas**- las llamaba la morena de pelo largo y negro como la noche –**Ami, Mina les estoy hablando ¿no me hoyen?**- pregunta preocupada

**-¿qué? Lo siento Rey, solo pensaba, me decías**- contesto la peli azul de cabello corto

**-lo siento Rey**- fue lo único que contesto la rubia de pelo largo

-**vamos amigas que tienen ¿no confían en nosotras?-** pregunto la castaña **– ¿porque esas caras?-**

**-saben tan bien como yo que es lo que tienen**- contesto la líder de ese grupo –**lo siento mucho amigas, sé que nada de lo que le digamos podrá hacerlas sentir mejor, solo podemos estar con ustedes y apoyarlas en lo que decidan hacer de ahora en adelante**- y camino a donde ellas estaban y las abrazo transmitiéndole en ese acto todo su cariño y comprensión al que se unieron Rey y Lita formando un gran abrazo grupal.

**-gracias amigas**- contestaron al umiso las dos

En ese momento tan íntimo de las cinco amigas llegaron las otras cuatro amigas, las sailor exterior presenciando la escena y preguntándose que pasara para que sus rostros demuestren tristeza.

**-hola niñas**- rompió el momento y el silencio la bella rubia de cabello corto

**-hola**- saludo la dueña del lugar –**que bueno que llegaron chicas, pasen están en su casa tomen asiento-** pidió amablemente

**-¿qué es lo que sucede princesa? ¿Está todo bien?- **pregunto la más pequeña del grupo

**-soy Serena Hotaru, no lo olvides**- pidió la rubia**- y si está todo bien no te preocupes**-contesto con una sonrisa

**-disculpe mi atrevimiento prin… Serena, pero si no ocurre nada ¿Por qué esas caritas de tristeza?-** cuestiona la peli verde guardiana del tiempo

Antes de que alguna de las cinco pudiera contestar a la pregunta de la guardiana del tiempo llegaron cuatro de los invitados dos de ellos los responsable del semblante triste de dos de ellas, entraban hablando amen amente con su princesa hasta que notaron el ambiente tenso que había en el lugar y todos los presentes quedaron en silencio mirándose unos a otros principalmente seis de ellos. Rompiendo el incómodo silencio la soberana del planeta lejano:

**-buenas noches. Esperamos no llegar demasiado tarde**- saluda educadamente haciendo una reverencia que rápidamente es imitada por sus acompañantes en silencio

**-o no, por supuesto que no, llegan justo a tiempo sean bienvenidos princesa**- contesta con una cálida sonrisa Serena, en silencio todos se acomodan alrededor de la mesa quedando ubicados de la siguiente manera, Serena, Lita, Amy, Rey y Mina de un lado de la mesa sentadas juntas y en la punta y también sentadas juntas se acomodaban Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna. Mientras en frente de las cinco amigas se acomodaban Yaten, Taiki, Seiya y la Princesa Fireball

**-Bombón ¿porque tan sola?-** pregunto maliciosamente el peli negro **-¿te volvió a dejar sola tu novio?- **

**-oye estrellita de cuarta, como te atreves a seguir llamándola así-** ataco molesta Haruka

-**oye ¿qué te pasa? ninguna estrellita de cuarta que te molesta Tenonh ¡o acaso esta celosa de que me interese por bombón?- **contraataco Seiya de mal humor

Ese último comentario dejo frio a más de uno en esa reunión, por un momento el rostro de Haruka se desfiguro y se levantó más que molesta de su lagar, siendo frenada por su fiel compañera y amiga

**-no Haruka**- le pidió Michiru y la volvió a sentar a su lado- **la princesa ya tiene quien la defienda**- le susurró al oído mirado para la puerta donde se encontraba Darién en compañía de su gran amigo Andrew y con evidente molestia en su cara, a paso veloz entro y contesto a Seiya mirándolo de mala manera

**-jamás deje ni dejare sola a Serena**- mirándolo desafiante- gracias por preocuparte- le responde irónicamente, luego se acerca a su princesa y con una bella sonrisa la saluda- **hola Serena disculpa la tardanza es que pase por Andrew, ¿espero no les moleste que lo allá invitado?**- pregunta luego de besar a su novia

-**no está bien**- contesta con sus mejillas rojas por el beso de Darién**-hola Drew** – lo saluda amablemente

**-tomen asiento por favor**- pide Rey

Después de ese tenso memento todo parece calmarse por el momento y entre todos hablan de cosas triviales y la despedida de los chicos sin tocar el tema de la batalla por la presencia de Andrew, mientras las todos charlaban amenamente dos amigas estaban en un rincón hablando y una trataba de calmar a la otra y asarla entrar en razón

**-debes calmarte**- pide-**casi caes en su juego ¿es que quieres que él y todas se den cuenta?-** pregunta afligida por su amiga

**-claro que no …-** contesto con desesperación- **no tienes que preguntarlo, sebes tan bien como yo que él jamás tendrá ojos para mí-** respondía mientras miraba de reojo la razón de su malestar-**tengo todo en contra, ¿es que no lo ves?-**pregunta con frustración**-está enamorado de la persona más linda, buena y fuerte de este mundo sin decir que no pertenece aquí-**que en silencio un momento**-aunque sienta que me enamore de ese infeliz protegeré mi corazón**- reconoció con pesar**-todo seguirá tal cual, mi corazón seguro y cada quien en su lugar, como debe de ser**- ya había tomado su decisión

**-lo siento tanto-** confeso su amiga**-ya no sé cómo seguir ayudándote sabes que tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz y no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir- **confeso a su acompañante

**-eso no pasara, cuando llegue ese momento seguiremos apoyándonos como siempre**-

Mientras estas amigas seguían hablando de sus lastimados corazones en otro rincón del templo dos rubias secreteaban en un rincón y con mucho cuidado y tratando de disimular se alejaban juntas a la cocina una vez que se aseguraron que nadie las siguió y que nadie estaba cerca retomaron su charla-

-**sigo sin estar de acuerdo Mina**- se quejó Serena del plan**- ¿y si te pasas y nos hacemos mal?-**

**-tranquila Serena solo es un poco, nadie se dará cuenta, lo prometo**- aseguraba la otra rubia- **veras que esto nos ayudara a divertirnos y levantar un poco el ánimo, no ves que están todos cerios no parece una fiesta de despedida**- insistió

**-no se no se**- seguía dudando- **¿de dónde lo sacaste?-** pregunta asustada-si Rey o Darién se dan cuenta se enfadaran mucho con nosotras- avisaba

**-tranquila mesclado con el jugo nadie se dará cuenta lo prometo**- insistía Mina

**-no se Mina ¿de dónde lo sacaste? Es imposible que te hayan vendido licor a ti eres menor de** **edad**-

**-claro que no… se lo saque al abuelo de Rey, tiene muchas no se dará cuenta anda ayúdame a mesclar**-una vez vaciada la botella en dos jarras de jugo tiraron la evidencia en la basura y se dispusieron a mesclar su traviesa mescla

**-juro que si alguien se da cuenta te mato Mina**- sentencio asustada Serena mientras seguía mesclando-**solo espero que Darién no se dé cuenta de…-**

**-¿Qué no me dé cuenta de que Serena?-** pregunto Darién apareciendo detrás de las dos rubias asustándolas, ocasionando que griten fuerte mente

**-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**- gritaron juntas-nos asustaste- se quejaron juntas, con sus manos en sus pechos y respirando agitadamente

**-sí, lo veo ¿Qué están haciendo?-** pregunto sospechando de las dos amigas. Ambas se miraron y como entendiéndose una a la otra

**-nada nada**- contesto nerviosa serena mientras lo tomaba de un brazo y lo llevaba de nuevo a la sala donde estaban todos**-solo hablábamos y preparábamos más refrescos**- respondía nerviosa

**-Serena-** fue lo único que le dijo dándole a entender que no les creía nada de lo dicho

**-si Darién, tranquilo solo hablábamos cosas de chicas por eso nos asustamos**- salió al rescate Mina-solo preparamos más refresco mientras conversábamos- insistió con carita de póker para que le crea**-ya que estas aquí porque no son ayudas a llevar las jarras por favor**- pidió para ya salir del lugar y la situación que la ponía nerviosa

**-bien**- contesto no muy convencido mirándolas fijamente sabiendo que algo le ocultaban, tomo las jarras y salió para depositarlas sobre la mesa

**-juro que voy a matarte**- fue lo último que le dijo Serena antes de salir rápidamente a la sala e impedir que su príncipe vuelva y las interrogue de nuevo, dejando nerviosa a Mina

**-le doy solo dos minutos para que se dé cuenta de todo**- dijo una vos a sus espaldas ocasionando que pegue un salto de susto-eres muy traviesa venus- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro algo muy raro de el

**-o por dios ¿acaso quieres matarme del susto?**- pregunto pálida y con su mano en el corazón

**-lo siento, pero si no anduvieras de traviesa no te abrías asustado**- respondió ya con su habitual seriedad y pasando por su lado caminando de nuevo a la sala

**-¿no iras a decirlo? verdad**- pregunto preocupada

**-y perderme del espectáculo, no**- contesto si voltear y siguiendo su camino

Se tomó unos segundos para respirar y calmarse antes de volver con los demás, unas ves que sintió que su corazón volvía a la normalidad volvió como si nada y con su mejor sonrisa propuso:

**-Rey ¿será que podemos poner algo de música?-** pidió con su típica sonrisa-después de todo esto es una fiesta y una despedida verdad-

**-claro Mina, tienes razón, después de todo merecemos divertirnos un rato**- respondió yendo a prender el equipo de música y pidiendo que corran un poco la mesa, después de eso las cinco amigas fueron las primeras en ponerse a bailar y a reír, mientras bailaban nuestras dos rubias veían como todos tomaban tranquilamente de la bebida preparada por ellas, esta Darién que era muy serio se estaba divirtiendo y riendo mientras hablaba con Andrew y las miraban bailar, intercambiando miradas de tranquilidad siguieron bailando

Mientras nuestras bellas amigas bailaban el muchacho de pelo largo y negro se levanta dispuesto aprovechar la oportunidad para bailar y hablar con su bombón se pone de pie pero es interceptado en el camino

**-¿A dónde crees que vas estrellita?-** cuestiona de mala gana y sosteniéndolo del brazo nuestra sexi rubia de pelo corto

**-no es de tu incumbencia Tenonh**- responde dando una sacudida a su brazo para liberarse

**-todo lo que tenga que ver con mi princesa es de mi incumbencia, estrellita de cuarta**- ataca

**-¿Qué te pasa Haruka acaso estas celosa? ¿Quieres bailar con migo?-** le pregunta riendo mientras que con una mano la atrae a el de la cintura. Acción que tomo por sorpresa a la rubia y envió una corriente de placer por el cuerpo de los dos

-**ya quisieras imbécil**- le respondió empujándolo del susto que le dio sentir lo que sintió, acción que no pasó desapercibida por todos los presentes, todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para observar lo que pasaba-**no sabrías que hacer con una verdadera mujer**- lo ataco y riendo estando segura que eso lo calmaría solo que no conto con que ese simple comentario ocasionaría todo lo sucedido después

**-jajajajaja no será al revés Tenonh, esta celosa pero no sabes ser mujer ni qué hacer con un hombre**- escupió con malicia

**-¿tu un hombre?-** pregunto entre risa –**solo eres un niño jugando a ser hombre y una estrellita musical, jajajajaja habría que ser hueca para pensar tener algo con un niño como tú-** mientras reía enérgicamente escupió con maldad y dolida por sus anteriores palabas, dejándolo por unos segundos sin palabras-**dudo mucho que siquiera sayas besado alguna ves jajaja no olvidemos que solo eres una niñita-** le dio el golpe final y con gozo por que por lo menos así protegía de cualquier cosa a su dolido corazón paso por su lado camino a la salida

Seiya que se quedó por unos segundos sin palabras y extrañamente dolido por todo lo dicho anterior mente, sintió como la rabia crecía en su interior y se dijo a si mismo que eso no quedaría así él le iba a enseñar a esa tonta mujer quien era Seiya Kuo, enojado y decidido se dio la vuelta y camino a toda prisa para alcanzarla y la detuvo en la puerta a la vista de todos los presentes

**-oye tu**- la llamo ocasionando que frene y voltee a verlo-**yo te voy a mostrar de lo que es capaz un niño como yo-** y sin más la atrajo hasta el con una mano en su nuca y la otra sosteniéndola de la cintura la beso, con un beso fiero rudo con rabia y desespero. Un beso que después de unos minutos de lucha por liberarse cedió y correspondió el beso, convirtiéndolo en un beso dulce lleno de placer y cariñoso, despertando en los dos sensaciones nuevas y placenteras, después de unos segundo que parecieron oras se separaron por falta de aire y por la exclamación colectiva del

**-o por dios**- de todos los presentes

Con las respiraciones agitadas y las mejillas sonrosadas se miraron a los ojos y la vergüenza invadió a Haruka, que se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas temblorosas, el solo la miro alejarse antes de escuchar

-**bravo Seiya eres un idiota**- ataco una molesta Michiru dispuesta a ir por su fiel amiga, pero no alcanzo a dar dos pasos que fue detenida por una sorprendida Serena que se dio cuenta de todo

**-detente ahí Michiru, Seiya la ofendió y Seiya será el que arregle la situación**- determino la princesa de la luna

**-pero prin**- fue callada nuevamente

-**sin peros Michiru, Seiya vas arreglar esto ahora queda claro**- ordeno con determinación en su rostro, a lo que nadie pudo objetar, por lo cual el morocho de pelo largo salió a la oscuridad de la noche, mientras adentro todos por petición de serene siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado


End file.
